Golden Blonde Jet Black
by HansBea98
Summary: Rapunzel and Mavis, two girls who have been locked away from the world now escape from their prisons, but face bigger troubles in acceptance, love, rebellions, and trust. Crossover of Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Hotel Transylvania, and later How to Train Your Dragon
1. Author's Note

**Hello everybody!**

**Now that I'm writing a lot more, I decided on doing something different. Before anyone comments, I would like to clarify that I got this idea from a video I saw on YouTube called Golden Blonde Jet Black. After viewing this video, I instantly fell in love with the characters and storyline. If you want to view the video, you can either type in the name or look up the artist. The artist's YouTube name is Bleedgirl. Because I am basing my story off of their fan made video, I give full credit to them along with Disney and Dreamworks. **

**Also, I would like to clarify that this story is a crossover and slash. If you are not comfortable with these kinds of stories, then I would suggest not reading them, or commenting. Everyone has an opinion, but keep in mind that your opinions might hurt someone's feelings.**

**-Thanks**

**HansBea98**


	2. How it all Started

Golden Blonde Jet Black Ch. 1

The night was calm. The air was fresh. The human villagers, who have settled their cattle into their barns for the night have already finished their suppers, and are now tucking the little ones in for sleep. The mothers give their husbands a kiss on the cheek, awaiting for them in their wooden beds. The children, whose snores can be heard from miles away drone out the moans coming from their parents room. Everyone is at bay.

The fishermen, whose wives warn them about the dangers of the sea come back empty handed. They are patted on their bums for being horribly terrible at their jobs by the mothers of the wives. The fathers of these wives snort in disgust at the fish men, who were arranged to marry his daughter by the council of the nearby village. The daughters, though simply cannot get enough of their beloved husbands. These girls love them, and promised to be by their sides for eternity. These fishermen, whose devotion towards his forced wife gives them sweet kisses on their plump lips, while hearing the agony by his wife's parents, who traditions were to remain with the fishermens and their daughters until they laid amongst their death beds. The fishermen family falls deep asleep, with empty stomachs growling furiously.

The kingdom of this faithful island called Corona turns off their castle lights, and instructs the guards to keep watch around the gates. With the stars shining brightly, the guards fall at rest and strain to keep their eyes open all night. Soon after, they are joined by the god of the night and stars himself. Pitch Black, whose formal name happens to be Yang appears from the sky. He comes in a dust of black sparkles, with galloping horses at his sides. As he falls upon the tired guards, he throws his dust directly in their faces. Eyes open, yawns dissapear, and awoken castle guards bow before him, showering him with gifts of gratitude. Yang simply smiles and flys off to his next destination. Meanwhile, the agonizing cry of a lady is heard from the castle.

Holding onto her king's hands, the queen screams in pain as the servants hudle around her. As they are quick to strip her of her gown, the doctor of the closet village is brought into the lady's chambers. He sits at the base of the bed, where he opens his kit for labor.

"Hold her legs and keep them open widely" he instructs the servants. They are quick to do so, and in no time do they have their beloved queen naked and bound by their hands. The king, who dabs a cold washcloth on the queen's face gives her a faint smile and words of encouragement. The doctor, who had already checked the queen's vitals smooths a freezing lubricant across her thighs and vaginal area. With a towel underneath her bottom, the doctor instructs the queen to push and breathe. She does so and repeats this action till the queen found herself passing out from all the pain engulfing her body. The doctor sighs to himself, and without any words spoken he reaches into the queen's core and deliberately starts pulling the newborn out himself. Lasting only a few minutes, the castle is overcomed with the joys of the newborn's cry.

The doctor washes and dresses the baby in silk cloths, gently laying it beside its mother. The servants, who have covered their queen in blankets smile as they watch their king give a passionate kiss to her. He gently smooths the baby's damp hair, which reflects the color of its mothers hair. A dark brunette with emerald eyes stares openly for the first time at its father. Though the vision seemed slightly blurry to the babe, its cries soften into giggles. The princess, now figured out by the doctor raises her stubby arms up towards her father. He smiles, allowing tears of happiness to overcome him as he looks upon his first born child. As he shakes his wife to wake up, the room suddenly grows quiet. The king, with curiosity as to why the queen refused to awaken from her slumber shakes her again until the doctor comes forth. Cupping the queen's delicate hands in his, he sadly pronounces that the queen had died.

Silence filled the room. The princess, whose fits of laughter stops stares upon her dead mother. Her little hands trace the corners of the queen's lips, which quickly grew to a blue shade, compared to her normally pastel pink. The king, tears in his eyes wipes them away and takes the infant from his wife's grasp and starts to cradle her. The everlasting dark room, which candles supported only a few shades of lighting suddenly became bright! The people in the room covered their eyes from potentially being blinded by this abnormal lighting, which could only be compared to the sun itself. Just then, the god of light and good dreams appeared before them. He looked amongst the crowd to where the king and princess stood close to the deceased queen. Slowely floating towards them, for he could not walk, the glowing man smiled to the king.

"Sandman" the king said with amazement. Sandy, also known more commonly as Yin waved a delightful hand. Sparkles of golden dust flittered off his finger tips and onto the queen. With a snap of Yin's fingers, the queen suddenly awoke, coughing harshly from the sparkly dust. She looked around, confused by the strange events occurring. Before the king could say anything, a flash of bright light shined before them and quickly faded until the room was back to being dark.

"My king, the princess has dissapeared!" a servant cried. The king and queen looked towards the empty space in the king's arms, which was once occupied by the baby girl.

Yin, who had brought to life the queen from death had only wanted one thing in return. The princess, now who glowed brightly as the sun fell into a deep slumber in his arms, completely unaffected by her now long, golden hair.

For the first time in forever, Yin's voice was heard, for the god had been mute since his creation. Giving up his last moments of speaking, he pronounced the name of the little girl.

"Rapunzel. I shall call you Rapunzel" he said as he drifted off towards his castle on the clouds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night still continued for Yang, who had previously been off doing his nightly duties. Though the god had wished for a more exciting life, all he could do now was provide the stars and moon for the sky. He sighed to himself, upset by his lack of fun. As he drifted through the woods, with his trusty stallions close by he heard a faint cry coming from the village nearby. Yang had been to this village before, but the humans paid no mind to him. In fact, he was certain that they didn't even want him there.

Coming up to the village, a large fire was seen from the center. Yang quickly came upon it, where the humans were seemingly throwing rocks towards it

"Silly humans, do they not know that rocks will not put a fire out?" Yang questioned as he came closer. One human, in particular caught sight of him and called out for the rest to stop their throwing.

"My lord, please destroy this creature we have desperately tried to kill" the headman pleaded. Yang looked down on him, and in a moment lashed his black dust towards the fire, putting it out immediently. Yang drifted towards the center, where a crying baby was wrapped in a white blanket and tied with a piece of rope. He gazed upon it, wondering why the villagers were trying to kill something as innocent as a baby. With his long fingers wrapped around the rope, he pulled it apart and threw it towards the humans. Taking the babe into his arms, he cradle it till its cries soften. He spoke.

"My dear humans, why do you wish to kill this infant?" He asked. They all seemed to whisper, until one came forth.

"My lord, the baby is not human. It bears fangs and posses black wings. The child will bring great misfortune if we continue to allow it to live. Please, kill it immediently" the villager begged as the others followed pursuit. Yang sighed to himself, once more. He couldn't believe the arrogance and judgements the humans came to posses. Nothing less, Yang was against killing and refused to slaughter the infant.

"My dear humans, as I am against the killing of innocent bystanders, I shall take this infant into my care" Yang exclaimed. The villagers were not at all pleased by this statement.

"Then you shall take that thing far away from our village at once and never show your face to us again!" The headmaster cried in anger. Yang accepted the request and hence flew towards his castle, hidden deep within the woods. Upon entering the building, Yang withdrew a used crib, and placed the sleeping infant inside. He gazed upon her as the baby lay silently snoring. He smiled.

"My dear baby girl. What should I call you?" he wondered.

"Hm, would you be an Adriane, or a Brunhilda? Oh, maybe Mabuz since I could picture you as a ruler of death!" Yang questioned as he peered upon the infant. Much to his surprise, the infant wore a silver locket around her pale neck. Sliding it off, Yang found a message written on the inside.

"To my dear Mavis, whom I shall love till death do us part"

"Hm, so your name is Mavis" Yang commented as he put the locket back on the child. Leaving the room, Yang looked out towards the sky, which now seemed to glow brightly. His work was done for the day.


End file.
